


Petty Brigade

by plsnskanks (orphan_account)



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 12:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/plsnskanks
Summary: Just... a lot of ego wanking





	Petty Brigade

Mark opens the door and it takes all of two seconds for him to pull in a whiff of the petulant omega on his doorstep before a smug grin slides across his face. He opens his mouth to speak.

 

“Don’t. Do not. Talk. If everyone in my house didn’t currently have mono, I wouldn’t be here,” Matt says through gritted teeth and yeah it’s a hot day. But that isn’t why he is red faced and sweating.

 

“So, you want my help,” Mark says slowly eyes traveling up Matt’s body as he speaks. Matt gives a shiver despite the heat and eyes that had been darting around or staring at his should, anything to avoid Mark, finally look up and meet his gaze.

 

“I want you to get this over with and stop dragging it out.”

 

“Oh come on Matt, don’t be so tense, this can be fun if you let it,” Mark says as he leans against the door frame.

 

“This can be fun if I grovel you mean,” Matt sneers and really, he wants to just go down those steps, go back to his room and lay on his floor and groan loudly until someone in the house helps him. Not more than he wants mono, he really doesn’t want mono, but the fact that he is considering it over having sex with Mark says a lot about the both of them.

 

“Matt would you like to come inside?” Mark says smiling politely and ignoring Matt’s call on the carpet.

 

Matt looks at him. He looks back at his house. He sighs loudly through his nose and stomps in. The living room is empty, thank god. Apparently their neighbors are the kind of people that actually do stuff on the weekends.

 

But there is air conditioning and that helps, though not by much. Mark is standing by the counter waiting patiently and Matt would like to pretend he has no idea what he wants but he knows exactly what Mark wants. So Matt looks at his shoes and kicks one a little.

 

If this were anyone but Mark, he would be on his knees already. But Mark. Mark just rubs him the wrong way and boy does he do it well.

 

“Can you help me?” Matt mumbles, still kicking with his shoes. He’s aimed at just kicking the base of the counter. Every kick gets him a little thump and every thump helps him feel minutely better.

 

“What was that?” Mark asks and Matt thinks he sounds a little annoyed so he mumbles the question again but kicks harder at the counter while he does it.

 

“Matt, can you stop that?”

 

“Stop what.”

 

“You know exactly what.”

 

“So do you.”

 

Matt has stop his kicking to glare pointedly at Mark who is just staring him down with this odd sort of look he can’t decipher. It’s probably somewhere between being moderately impressed and wanting to commit homicide.

 

Matt’s pants are gross. Like really, really gross. He was sweating in them while in heat and he is sure unzipping them is going to be the equivalent of opening Pandora’s Box. He puts a hand on his waistband anyways.

 

“Take off your pants in the room where we prepare food and I swear to god Matt, you will not walk out of-,” Mark is cut off by the sound of a zipper. “You filthy little….”

 

That’s how what can only be described as one of the most pathetic chase sequences in Mark’s life begins. Matt’s pants fall down to his ankles and as he catches sight of the deadly look on Mark’s face he starts to desperately try and waddle away from him. Mark gives chase but in his haste nails himself on the edge of the counter so hard he almost wants to drop to the floor and dry heave.

 

Instead he trudges after Matt, hands around his abdomen, mind set only on taking the stupid omega in front of him to the floor. He reaches victory when finally after about three loops around the kitchen Matt trips over his pants and falls.

 

By that time Mark is a super human level of pissed off as he grips Matt by the back of his shirt and hauls him up to his feet, ignoring the popping of seams and Matt’s complaints.

 

“Shower,” he grits.

 

“What?” Matt says and Mark has absolutely zero sympathy for him even as he looks like he is going to fall backwards off his feet. He’s looking dopey and out of it and he wreaks. As does Mark’s fucking kitchen now.

 

“We are going to the shower and you better hope I don’t drown you,” Mark says and it isn’t a choice because next thing he knows, Matt is slung over Mark’s shoulder, watching the bottom stair recede slowly from view.

 

Some semblance of thought comes rushing back as a spray of cold water hits Matt while he is slumped in the bath tub.

 

“What the- you prick,” Matt says as Mark hits him with another spray. He tries to scramble out of the tub but is shoved back inside by Marks foot, gently but firmly.   
The expression on the man’s face standing above him, however, is anything but gentle.

 

“If you think you are going in my bed, smelling like you do, acting like you do, you are out of your mind,” Mark snarls and okay, maybe… maybe Matt went a little too far with the little Benny Hill stunt in the kitchen.

 

“I-,” Matt starts.

 

“You are going to take off those clothes, you are going to get out of the tub, and you are going to follow me wordlessly or you can walk home and get help there.”  
Matt thinks about how his housemates had to fight to see who was going to throw up in the toilet first this morning. He takes off his clothes.

 

“Good choice, get up,” Mark beckons him with a crooked finger and Matt’s face gets a stubborn set to it, but Mark is raising one eyebrow and Matt is on his feet in an instant, tripping over the tub as he gets out of it.

 

Mark looks down at his feet and rolls his eyes, “Your shoes, sweetheart, you still got your shoes on.”

 

Matt just looks at them dumbly for a bit. Mark sighs and kneels down to take one off, throwing it back in the tub before sliding off Matt’s sock. He goes for the other one but Matt stops him pulling it off himself, taking the sock with it.

 

“I don’t need your stupid help,” he slurs and wow it takes a lot of will and a lot of stupidity to keep that level of anger up this far into heat.

 

“What did we say about talking?” Mark tuts.

 

“T’not to.”

 

Mark offers a small smile before standing up and leaving the room with Matt following at a snail’s pace. Under normal circumstances, Mark would probably let him struggle down the hall on his own, looking out of it and moderately distraught.

 

But he looks back and Matt is basically sliding along the wall, tripping over his own feet every few steps.

 

Mark sighs but backtracks to throw his arm under Matt’s armpit and start dragging him down the hallway. He feels a hand on his side pushing him away.

 

“Stop, this is worse, you say I smell, you smell,” Matt wheezes and Mark ignores him until they pull up in front of his door, despite the fact that he can feel Matt growing increasingly frustrated. He lets go of Matt who pulls back to glare at him after getting dragged like a ragdoll for a few meters.

 

Heat or not, he doesn’t need this kind of treatment from the likes of Mark right now. He will probably just hold it over his head anyways. Remind him how pathetic he is just by nature. Screw off.

 

“Forget it, I want to go home, I’m not doing this with you,” he says and starts to walk off. Wobble off, something. Mark follows because he is actually nervous Matt will fall down the stairs if he lets him go by himself.

 

“Matt please, just come back to the room, no more games, we are going to do this,” Mark says and it almost sounds like he’s pleading. But Mark is not a man capable of pleading. Nope. Not in his genetics.

 

Matt turns around and glares, “I don’t want to play your stupid ego game.”

 

“You are about to walk outside naked Matt, please consider the caliber of decisions you are making right now.”

 

“Huh?” Matt is looking at him dumbly and it hits Mark that the only way he is going to get through to Matt right now is by speaking the one language he understands no matter what the situation.

 

“Matt come on, you look so good right now, how about we just go back and I’ll take care of you,” Mark coos. And Matt stops short because even through his foggy mindset he can’t remember Mark ever once complimenting his appearance.

 

“You think I look good?” Matt says and yup. Hook. Line. Sinker.

 

“You look so good darling, come back down and I’ll make you feel good,” Matt says and it’s in that same feather soft voice that sounds really appealing, and part of Matt is saying he is trodding deep into enemy territory but another, much louder part of him is asking “who cares?”.

 

Matt can’t really find a good answer for that question.

 

So he finds himself eagerly padding after Mark and into his room and on his bed and wow it sure is easy to spread his legs when he asks so nice like that. It’s a lot easier to do a lot of things for Mark when he isn’t being such a douche.

 

And when he is telling Matt all these nice things about himself. Matt gets a hand in his hair and it’s yanking his head back and then he is hearing about how nice his neck is, how long and smooth and elegant, and how pretty it would look with all his marks all over it. And Matt agrees yes it would look good like that.  
So he doesn’t mind all the pretty little purple hickies he gets or the fact it’s Mark’s name he is moaning as he gets them.

 

Then Mark moves on to his chest and he is telling Matt how cute his perky little nipples are as he scrapes one gently with his teeth and okay maybe it is getting a lot harder for Matt to keep still as time goes on.

 

He is running his hands into Mark’s hair and telling him how good he looks and god why does he have such a strong jaw? Matt isn’t sure how much of what he is thinking is making it out of his mouth, but by the pleased expression on Mark’s face, he can guess it is probably a lot.

 

Then he feels something warm and firm pressing up against his groin and Matt want’s to just grind down on it like nothing else until he is coming, but Mark has him pinned down and sets this slow torturous pace where he just grinds himself up against Matt’s dick, Matt’s cunt, Matt’s everything.

 

Matt can feel himself getting angry again, he knows when he is getting teased, when he is getting played, when he is getting run for a gambit just so Mark can stroke his ego a little.

 

Mark takes one look at that pinched face and he starts saying nice things again, about how cute the noises Matt makes, how nice his body is, does he work out? And Matt is feeling that anger dissipate again as Mark works him over until he is begging, actually begging Mark for his cock. In him not on him.

 

Mark just chuckles lowly and Matt is getting frustrated again, but there he is again pulling at his hair and leaving more marks in his neck and Matt thinks he can come right there and it turns out that oops. Yes he can.

 

Mark just tells him he looks so good when he cums, but if he waits a little longer, next time he can make him scream.

 

Then Mark is finally touching him where he wants to be touched, playing with him and stretching him, kissing into his neck while he slips in a third finger and Matt just babbles about how good he feels, how good his fingers are. He lets out something like “If your fingers feel like this I can’t wait for your dick.”

 

And that finally gets him what he wants. More than what he wants. Because Mark is big and thick and Matt likes to bite off more than he can chew. He is thinking about telling Mark that he hit his limit but then Mark starts to tell him about how well he is doing and how cute he looks trying to take it all as Matt groans about how much it all was.

 

Any thought about backing down derails as Matt chases after the lump of praise he knows he is going to get when Mark gets in balls deep. So he gasps and he moans so Mark knows he is feeling good and he tilts his neck for more attention and kisses while he is trying to loosen up more.

 

Mark’s hand comes up around his cock, stroking him, thumbing the underside, making him leak and beg for more. Matt wants to cum again but not more than he wants Mark’s knot.

 

Mark chuckles and Matt distantly wonders if he let that slip aloud.

 

Then they get there and yes, it is everything Matt wants when Matt praises him, rubs his sides, asks him if he is doing okay. Yes. Yes. Yes. Matt finds that telltale agitation coming back and he is ready to snap at the coddling when Mark’s hips snap first and good, yes, it hurts but it’s what he wants.

 

Mark stops treating him quiet so pretty and delicately then, Matt is on his stomach, arm pinned behind his back, ass tilted up as Mark reams him from behind, growling lowly about how Matt will never get a lay as good as him, how he’ll be coming back for more, how he’ll only make those noises for him. Matt just nods and spreads his legs wider and he is waiting to get called a slut or a whore, told how needy and desperate he is.

 

Mark just presses into him hard, tells him he is doing so well, what a good boy he is, he’s perfect made for him, and Matt tries to respond in kind but all he can get out are little words like “good”, “hard”, and “more”.

 

That last one is his favorite. He keeps saying it up until he is getting more, then it’s too much as his rim spreads and Mark’s hand is on his dick, stroking him until he cums and that’s before the knot even starts to swell.

 

Mark is pushing his knot somewhere deep and sensitive as Matt starts to squirm and cry just a little. His dick is soft and oversensitive but Mark keeps stroking him and kissing at his bruised neck. Matt is begging for something but he can’t hear the words and he doesn’t know who’s speaking them.

 

Mark just shifts a little and Matt thinks he cums again, but his dick is still flaccid and his everything is really, really sore. But it gets a little better as Mark cums and pulls out. He gets warm hands rubbing at him and Mark is still telling him how good he is and Matt just feels like crying again as he worms his way in a little closer to the warmth and praise, into open arms that pull him in tight.

 

He’s pretty sure that maybe all this won’t feel as good tomorrow. He might feel petty and vain and stupid. But right now things are pretty good as they are dealt to him and he is more than willing to enjoy the truce while it lasts.

**Author's Note:**

> stroke my ego over at @plsnskanks.tumblr.com


End file.
